1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for managing digital content. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods of providing a graphical user interface that allows a user to capture and interact with digital content.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Computing devices (e.g., computers, tablets, smart phones) provide numerous ways for people to capture, create, share, view, and otherwise interact with numerous types of digital content. For example, computing devices allow users to interact with digital photos by capturing, sharing, and viewing digital photos. To facilitate user interaction with digital content, conventional systems may provide user interfaces that present digital content to a user in a variety of presentation styles and formats. Regardless of presentation style and format, however, conventional systems have several disadvantages and drawbacks.
For example, many conventional computing devices include various applications that provide different functionality with regard to digital content. For example, many conventional devices have a camera application for capturing photos (e.g., a camera application), while also having one or more separate applications for interacting with the captured photos. For instance, sharing, editing, viewing, and otherwise experiencing photos often involves frequent switching between multiple different applications to perform a particular function with respect to the captured photos. Therefore, due to the nature of conventional systems, interacting with the photos often requires frequent switching between applications. Constantly having to switch between different applications to interact with photos can be inefficient, complicated, and thus is frustrating to a user.
In particular, many conventional computing devices include an application for capturing photos and a separate application for managing the captured photos. For example, many computing devices include a camera application that captures and stores photos on the computing device, and a photo application that allows the user to view the captured photo. Often, users like to view photos right after capturing a photo (e.g., to make sure the photo is satisfactory), and then continue to take additional photos with the camera. In many conventional systems, however, the process of switching between the camera application and the viewing application is tedious, thus diminishing the user experience of capturing photos and experiencing the captured photos.
In an attempt to avoid switching between a camera application and a viewing application, often users capture several photos using the camera application with the purpose of capturing the best photo possible. For example, a user may capture five photos of the same scene with the intent of reviewing all five photos, only keeping the best photo, and deleting the lesser photos. In many conventional systems, however, due to the content viewing application being separate from the camera application, there is no intuitive process for the user to review the captured photos, and therefore, the user often fails to review and delete the lesser liked photos. Thus, over time, redundant or duplicative photos can needlessly consume a substantial portion of the storage of a computing device.
Moreover, upon a user accessing an application to view recently captured photos, many conventional systems do not account for a user's interest in the recently captured photos. For instance, upon accessing an application to view recently captured photos, the application may provide a first photo in a collection of photos that is not part of the recently collected photos. Thus, a user must search through the collection of photos to locate the recently captured photos. Additionally, a user may have captured several photos that the user now wants to review. Conventional systems, however, fail to recognize the group of recently captured photos, thus forcing a user to manually navigate within a larger collection of photos to locate each of the recently captured photos.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in presenting digital content.